The subject matter herein relates generally to thermal-transfer assemblies, such as those used to transfer thermal energy away from designated components of an electrical connector for dissipation into the surrounding environment.
It may be desirable to transfer thermal energy (or heat) away from designated components of a system or device. For example, electrical connectors may be used to transmit data and/or electrical power to and from different systems or devices. One type of electrical connector, a cable assembly (or plug assembly), typically includes two or more pluggable connectors that are interconnected through one or more communication cables. Data signals may be transmitted through the communication cable(s) in the form of optical signals and/or electrical signals. Electrical power may also be transmitted through the communication cable(s). Each pluggable connector includes a connector housing having a leading end that is mated with a receptacle assembly and a back end that is coupled to the corresponding communication cable. For some types of pluggable connectors, the pluggable connector includes a circuit board within the connector housing. The circuit board has contact pads that are exposed at the leading end of the connector housing. During a mating operation, the leading end is inserted into a cavity of the receptacle assembly and advanced in a mating direction until the contact pads of the circuit board engage corresponding contacts of a mating connector of the receptacle assembly.
A common challenge that confronts developers of electrical systems is heat management. Thermal energy generated by internal electronics within a system can degrade performance or even damage components of the system. For example, pluggable connectors may include an electro-optical (E/O) engine that is coupled to an interior circuit board of the pluggable connector. The E/O engine transforms data signals from an electrical form to an optical form or vice versa. This transformation process can generate a substantial amount of heat within the pluggable connector.
To dissipate the thermal energy, systems include a thermal bridge that engages the heat source, absorbs the thermal energy from the heat source, and transfers the thermal energy away. The thermal bridge, however, can cause damage. For example, the above pluggable connector may include a thermal pad that engages the thermal bridge. To ensure sufficient heat transfer, the pluggable connector is configured such that the thermal pad is compressed between the connector housing and the thermal bridge. As such, the thermal bridge exerts a normal force against the E/O engine. This normal force, however, increases the likelihood of damage to the E/O engine, the interior circuit board, or both.
Accordingly, there is a need for a thermal-transfer assembly that transfers thermal energy away from a component, such as the internal electronics of an electrical connector, while reducing a likelihood of damage to the component.